


A Perfect Nose Job

by coplins



Series: Packrunners [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Raphael, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Sam Winchester, Communication, Disabled Character, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam, Scenting, Scents & Smells, disabled Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: Sam catches a familiar scent and decides to use his talent to find its owner.





	A Perfect Nose Job

**Author's Note:**

> Honesty, folks. Honesty and open communication. Sometimes it works wonders. ;)
> 
> And because it's been so long since I included a flare gif. Here. Have two flares at once. ;)
> 
>  

* * *

Sam sniffs the air and stops dead. He _knows_ that scent. That scent fucks with his head and makes him into something pathetic. It makes him resent himself because it makes him want to throw self-respect overboard. That’s the _original_ scent. Dean had introduced him to Michael Williams’ scent which makes this guy a Williams too. Sam turns around sniffing the air in the direction the faint breeze is coming from. Yep. It’s him, alright. He follows his nose until he finds the source ten feet away. Disappointingly, it’s just a handkerchief. Sam looks around before he picks it up and investigates it. It’s only been used to mop up sweat - brow and neck perhaps. Sam can’t say for sure, but it doesn’t have the tang it would have if it would have been used in the armpits, or the musky scent it’d get from the crotch area. The owner is nowhere in sight so Sam presses it to his nose and inhales deeply. Yep. He’s pathetic. He’s hard-pressed to withhold a purr just from sniffing a piece of cloth.

He doesn’t get how Dean does it. ‘Yeah, so I’m crushing on my bosses and two of them want me. But let’s go on a date with a bunch of _other_ guys, cuz you never know.’ Who even thinks that way? A Main, that’s who. Sam’s not a Main. He’s never been one and as long as he runs with Dean, he’ll never be one. It’s not something he aspires to be. Leaving leadership to Dean is totally fine. He just doesn’t get how you can smell something as good as this and still leave doors open for anyone else.

For a moment he’s about to pocket the cotton handkerchief and keep it to have something to sniff, a keepsake. But then he changes his mind. Mystery Alpha was here to drop it. It means Sam can track him down to return it, and get to see him one more time. Maybe he won’t be so standoffish if Sam brings up that their brothers have gone on a date? It’s worth a shot. 

He has to wander back and forth a couple of times before he finally picks up the trail. It’s really hard tracking in the city, but Sam’s made a game of it. He always loved that part of hunting and ever since he got used to the city he kept up the practice just for fun. He’d choose a track randomly and see how far he could follow it. It’s a great way to explore a city.

This track is very hard to follow. It’s two or three hours old and the streets it takes Sam down are busy. He loses it several times and has to circle and zig-zag until he finds it again. It takes him on a long walk through the city. One hour later the trail goes into a restaurant and then a _much_ fresher trail comes out. It’s thicker too. Wider. Several individuals almost smelling the same. Sam narrows it down to three sets of feet, none of which is the scent of the one Dean named Michael. After that, it’s pretty easy for him, jogging along following the thick trail. Now they’re going in the direction of Dean’s workplace.

He suddenly stops, sniffs the air intensely, lifts the handkerchief to his nose, and sniffs the air again. He curses inwardly and turns around. Somewhere along the way, his Williams had parted ways with his brothers and Sam had kept following the thickest trails. A block away he finds the trail again, diverging towards the park. Sam doesn’t get sloppy this time, but trusts his nose to do its job rather than jumping to conclusions and jogging. The trail is fresh now so it doesn’t take too long to find its source.

There he is. Sam’s ebony Alpha. Sitting on a bench 15 feet away, head tilted up to enjoy the sun and eyes closed. Sam’s confidence almost bleeds away. He’s in half a mind to turn around and leave. This guy doesn’t want him. Why would that be different now? But no. He’s Sam Fucking Winchester! He’s no coward. He decided to return the damn thing so that’s what he’s going to do!

He walks closer. “Excuse me? Mr. Williams, Sir?” The Alpha opens his eyes and looks in his direction. He looks surprised then smiles at Sam, lending him the confidence to go on. “I, uh. You dropped this.” Sam holds up the handkerchief.

The Alpha raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Where did you find that?”

Sam can’t remember the street name to save his life. Dean’s good at that. Sam orients himself in the city based on shops and landmarks. “Outside of the tailor’s shop. Opposite Horton’s Bank?”

“And how did you know where I was? I didn’t tell my secretary I’d be going to the park.”

“I tracked you?” Sam holds up the handkerchief to demonstrate, instantly feeling like a moron. Of course, the guy will know what he meant.

“Sam, that’s a cold trail! I was at the tailor’s hours ago. That’s extraordinary!”

Sam doesn’t know what brings the most jubilant feeling. The awed compliment or that the guy knows his name despite Sam never having told him. That he even _remembers_ Sam. He smiles bashfully and looks at his feet. “Yeah, well. I did lose track of you after the restaurant. I ended up tracking your brothers for a full block before I realised your tracks had diverged.”

“You can tell us apart? I’m amazed. I’ve heard that’s very hard to do.” The admiration has Sam blushing like a fool. “Come here,” the Alpha bids him with a broad smile and a hand gesture. Sam’s knees are jelly as he comes closer, holding out the handkerchief to hand it over. “Thank you, Sam. I’ve been hoping for a chance to meet you again. I’ve been wanting to apologise for my behaviour the last time―”

“Hey, no. It’s okay. You probably had a bad day or something. You simply weren’t interested in me. It happens. Doesn’t mean I should have acted like a pissbaby about it,” Sam interrupts and babbles.

“I thought you were an Alpha.”

Sam’s mind grinds to a halt. “What?”

“I thought you were an Alpha, in there to court one of the women, trying to talk me into giving you a job. It happens often enough.”

Sam’s completely confused. “But. I was in preheat? I― Wait. Did you have a cold or something?” That explains so much! If he hadn’t smelled Sam it’s no wonder he mistook Sam for an Alpha. Male Omegas are rare enough that it’s safer to assume a tall, strong man like Sam is an Alpha. And Sam _had_ been playing it coy, unable to sidle up to the Alpha and go ‘You gonna knot me, or what?’ á la Dean. 

“Or something. I realise how hurtful our interactions would have appeared to you so let me clear it up. Even if you were an Alpha I still wanted to court you. You’re gorgeous, handsome, and adorable all in one. Only, not all Alphas are open to being hit on by other Alphas and I’m tired of stepping on toes, blundering into courtships that are unwelcome. I’m.” The Alpha takes a deep breath to fortify himself. “I’m noseblind. Partially. I would have been able to smell you if you were in Heat. But preheat doesn’t amplify the scent, just changes it. I can’t pick up mood shifts and other key elements in people’s scent unless they’re in Heat or Rut, which amplifies all the scents a person gives off. That’s why I misread our interaction. There was a moment when I thought you were flirting with me, but then you looked at the table with the girls and I thought I misread that. I’m sorry for any hurt that might have caused you.”

Sam sits down on the bench beside the Alpha or his legs might have given way. “So… you’re saying… I could have spent my Heat with you?”

The Alpha smiles lopsidedly. That smile is the best thing ever. “Oh, I would have loved for a chance to earn that privilege.”

“ _Fuck._ ”

The Alpha chuckles. “My sentiment exactly. But tell me one thing… Cain, the bouncer, said you mentioned something about truemates…?” He gets a slightly troubled look when he asks.

“Yeah, no. I don’t believe in truemates. I’m sorry, but I don’t. Most of the world seems to buy into that and I figured I’d tell Cain what I thought he needed to hear to let me in.”

The ebony Alpha relaxes. “Good. I don't either.”

“Can I scent you properly?” Sam asks.

“Go ahead.”

Sam leans in and finally, _finally_ puts his nose against the Alpha’s neck. It's bliss. He smells like everything good and right with the world. He smells like a homecoming. He's happy, healthy, and prosperous. He's bonded with his brothers. Sam can pick up the scent of all three of them plus another relative. It's a bit weird not to be scented right back but since he knows why he doesn't read anything into that.

“Do you want anything to drink? Something to eat maybe?”

“No thank you. I've got all I need right here.” Sam's starting to get turned on. How could he not? He’s been pining for this guy since the first whiff. Now he’s really glad for the Omega pants Azazel had given him on his first day of work. He’d never worn a pair before he put them on and _holy shit_ what a difference. Getting slick like he is right now, is no longer a discomfort. He’s worked five shifts this far and he loves the job. He’s getting faster at serving, more confident about talking to people, and is having a lot of fun. He’s not proud of the fact that he’s ended up sleeping with someone after closing, every damned time, whether he set out to do so or not. (Dean had simply high-fived him when admitting this.) Most times it has been Aze, but not always. Sam’s discovering that he understands why Dean’s such a horndog, and after a full shift of getting appreciation and deep-purrs from all kinds of Alphas, Sam’s horny. Out of cycle or not. Like that time when some knothead had straight up grabbed him between the legs. Sam had broken his hand and hauled the guy out by the hem of his jeans and neck of his shirt, literally thrown him out the door. Even Cain had been deep-purring at him after that. Azazel’s flare remained steady even while he was serving customers, delighted by Sam’s violent show of strength. Naturally, it had ended with Sam and Aze fucking. And Aze can’t be blamed for that. He’s keeping his word - honest about wanting Sam, but not putting a finger between to stop Sam from hooking up with others and not putting any unwanted pressure on him.

But this, right here, nose pressed against the beautiful dark skin, rubbing against the ear gland producing the best scent in the world, ‘horny’ doesn’t begin to describe what Sam’s feeling.

“Can I touch you, Sam?”

“Mmh. Yes. Anything,” Sam murmurs, eyes closed. The Alpha puts one arm over the backrest behind Sam to hold his shoulders and strokes his thigh tentatively with the other hand. Sam purrs approvingly. It occurs to him that he doesn’t know the Alpha’s name. It’s not really important. Names are something you use when you get to know each other. Scent is the important thing. Scent is what you bring home to introduce new friends or lovers, it holds all the information necessary. But in the next beat it occurs to Sam that this guy _can’t_ smell, and then names must be a lot more important, mustn’t they? “What’s your name?” Sam asks.

“Raphael.”

Sam’s mind screeches to a halt for the second time. He leans away to look at Raphael who peers curiously at him, hand stilling at his thigh but thankfully not withdrawing. “Look. Um. Many people here in New York would know your name, wouldn’t they? Like, if I’d stop strangers randomly and ask if they’ve heard of Raphael Williams, they’d say yes, right?”

“Most likely, if they keep up with what happens in the city concerning politics and business. Why?”

_Because Dean’s Raphael had said ‘Exactly’ when Dean joked about there only being one Raphael. Holy shit! This can’t be. It’s just a coincidence, right?_

“I, uh… say, a couple of years ago… did you go to Kansas on a business trip?”

“I’ve been to Kansas on business trips a lot of times.”

Sam chuckles a flustered laugh. “Yes. Right. Of course. But, um… okay, this is a long shot. Like, a _really_ long shot. And if you don’t know what I’m talking about, just forget I said anything, okay? But about five years ago. Six maybe? Did you, uh, did you spend a Heat with an Omega named Dean? That you asked to follow you to New York?”

Raphael draws in a sharp breath and flares the most gorgeous rose pink. His scent is suddenly a jumble of emotions. He doesn’t even have to speak - it’s answer enough. “Yes, I did.”

Sam trills a delighted noise, a happy purr of ‘all is well’ starting up in his breastbone tract, laying background to his voice when he speaks. He grins widely and offers a hand to shake. “Hi, I’m Sam. Dean’s little brother. He came here to find you and I followed him here. And please, correct me if I’m wrong, but you smell bonded to your brothers. Are you Packrunners like us?”

Raphael’s scent is filled with pure joy, reflected in his smile and pink eyes as he shakes Sam’s hand. “A pleasure to meet you, Sam. And you’re right. We’re Packrunners my brothers, my father, and I. Dean came here to find me?” Raphael’s voice is full of wonder, grin so wide it might split his face.

Sam chortles and finds himself wrapping his arms around Raphael in a tight, jubilant hug. The Alpha hugs him right back. Sam slips up to straddle Raphael’s lap without getting a protest. Sam’s so excited he could burst. His cheeks hurt from how hard he’s smiling. “Yeah, he did. And you’re not gonna believe this! He came here about a year ago. He doesn’t even remember _what_ you smell like, only that you were special and he had to find you. But then he got a job and developed a crush on his bosses. He’s only met two this far, and they’re as crazy about him as he is for them. He’s even been on a date with one of them. Take a wild guess where he works.”

Raphael’s eyes widen. “ _Dean’s_ the janitor?!”

“Yes!”

“Nooo!”

“Yes! He’s been right under your nose and you under his. If he’d only remembered what you smelled like, you could have been mated almost a year ago! Wait! You do want to mate him, don’t you…?”

“Sam, I’ve thought of him weekly for years. Of course I want to mate him! And my brothers have been going nuts over him since he started working for us. I don’t even have to ask them to know that they will want to court you and your brother for mateship.”

“There’s a problem, though. I don’t think it’s a big problem. He doesn’t know you run in pack. When he finds out… anyway. So get this. Dean keeps his promises so I have to keep them too. A while back he met another Packrunning Alpha at the DMV. They decided to go on a date next month, his pack and Dean and me. We’re gonna have to go on that date first. I don’t know much about this guy because he had to go away to Singapore―”

That’s all Sam gets out before Raphael throws his head back laughing. When he collects himself he sniggers, “That’d be my brother Gabe. Gabriel Williams. He’s currently in Singapore to avert an advertising crisis. He spent a couple of Heat days with what he describes as the perfect Omega, that he met at the DMV. Gabe’s warned us to find a day when we’re all off and ready to go on a group date with this Omega and his brother.”

“No way!”

“Mmhm!” Raphael nods vigorously.

Sam laughs. He feels so exhilarated he could float away. All because he decided to return the handkerchief. He’s overjoyed and horny. And he’s straddling the Alpha he’s been pining for since he first smelled him. He gets an impulse. He leans forward and whispers in Raphael’s ear. “I know you can’t smell it… but I’m so wet right now, the slick is running down my leg…” His cheeks heat up. Being this forward, hoping for sex, still feels embarrassing. He’s rewarded with a growl and Raphael’s hands sliding around to his ass, slowly unzipping the back zipper of his pants while Raphael rubs his neck against Sam’s, marking him up. Fingers find the hot wetness inside and Sam keens a purr of want.

“You want me to knot you, Sam?” Raphael asks with a low, husky voice, two fingers slipping into Sam’s hole, slowly fucking into him, opening him up.

“Yeah.”

“Want me to knot you right here?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

Sam’s a bit disappointed when Raphael takes a condom out of his pocket before he fumbles his dick out of his pants and puts it on. It’s not like Sam doesn’t know it’s stupid to want him to go in bareback. They’re still not mated and a pregnancy would be less than ideal. The disappointment doesn’t last long though. Raphael presses in at the same time as a hand comes up to pinch and milk Sam’s neck gland. Sam mewls his pleasure. Sam’s definitely not disappointed when Raphael disregards decency in favour of fucking him roughly, dropping fangs and growling threateningly at anyone dumb enough to pass them by while Sam loses himself to ecstasy.

* * *

A few hours later they’ve only managed to move out of the park to the hotel on the opposite street. They’ve had sex in intervals as if Sam’s in Heat even though he isn’t. When they’re not fucking they lie talking, getting to know each other, limbs wrapped around each other.

“...Mike’s been making at least one round looking for the cat every night since then. Just to make sure there is no cat starving to death anywhere in the house.”

Sam laughs in delight at the story Raphael is telling.

“It doesn’t end there,” Raphael goes on. “Have you heard of scent blockers?”

“Yeah. They’re illegal, just like guns, right? Used by the military sometimes?”

“That’s right. They can still be bought on the black market if you’ve got the right contacts. They’re very ineffective. They only block out the subject's scent for half an hour or so. But after the fifth night of Mikey coming home and making a round of ‘Here, kitty, kitty’, dad went out and bought a can of scent blocker. When you meet father you’ll never believe it, but he’s a little shit at heart. He appears serious and pleasantly diplomatic, but he has no qualms when it comes to getting playful and prank us. So he got a cat and sprayed it with scent blocker just minutes before Mikey got home. Then when Mike got home and found the damned cat, he thought it’s been there all along! He was horrified. He’s barely stopped spoiling and petting it since, trying to make up for its days of presumed starvation.”

Sam laughs. “That’s brilliant!”

“Yes. And now he’s giving Luci stink eyes because Luci was the only one who failed to keep a straight face. And Mikey thinks Luci is a bad human being for laughing at a cat having to starve.”

“Nobody told him the cat was new?”

“Nope. Welcome to the family, Sam. About half of the pranks we play on each other are only revealed when we go out drinking together, which isn’t all that often,” Raphael tells him with a grin, making Sam laugh again.

“Hey, speaking of pranks. I would pay good money to see Dean’s face when he realises who you are. Would you mind terribly not to reveal yourself to him until the group date?” Sam asks.

“It depends. Would you mind terribly to keep seeing me regularly until then?”

“Definitely not!”

“In that case, I’ll be patient, waiting to see Dean again, and not reveal myself to him unless he finds me himself, first.”

Sam grins stupidly at the gorgeously smelling Alpha whose chest he’s lying on. He’s head over heels, and he _can’t wait_ until the group date. He might legit never have been happier in his life!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment! Share your joy with me! <3


End file.
